


My Pleasure

by mooseilicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, then some smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseilicious/pseuds/mooseilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The number one thing that irritated him the most was the rule to say 'my pleasure' when dealing with a customer at Chick-fil-a. It didn't help that his crush came by frequently and lived off of his hatred for the phrase either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahaha wow i'm so lazy and have so many WIPs it's not even funny anymore. i wasn't planning on making this into a chaptered fic but hey, i'm too lazy to finish the rest of it right now.
> 
> *hope you feel better john!

How did it feel to work at a 'high ranking' fast food place? Honestly, if you had to ask him, he'd just say- eh. The pay he got was better than McDonalds and Burger King and the atmosphere was nicer while the space is a lot more clean and neat. Plus, those new little ketchup packets were cool in his opinion. Dealing with customers was something he could handle, sometimes, even though the seniors from his high school- guys mostly- think it's cool to act like they know him so he could give them a discount. Sports or not, he wasn't going to suck up to those douchebags even at work and that had to mean something. 

“Can I have a refill for this?” 

Adam was called over to the side just after he had dealt with a customer that ordered. “Yeah sure, what did you have?”

“Lemonade.” 

“Alright.” He took the cup and filled it up quickly to hand it back with a smile. The lady said thank you and of course, he said “my pleasure.” _Had_ to say it more like. The money and everything here at Chick-fil-A was great and all, but being forced to say “my pleasure” was testing his nerves almost every time he had to say it- which was a lot in a single day. 

Whatever. He just sighed mentally and went back to his register with that same smile plastered on his face. On the bright side, the line had thinned down to two people who had just come in. One person went straight over to his side while the other was forced over to where Ash was. And on an even brighter note this was the person who made his work hours seem better- at least until he leaves of course. “Someone piss in your coffee this morning or something?” He mused, leaning forward with his best attempt to keep his face sincere even though both of them knew that it was far from it.

“Always with the humor.” The man sighed, shaking his head to spray a few drops on rain everywhere. 

Adam made a face and leaned back to avoid the mini rain shower with a scowl. “Come on man. I'm inside so I don't have to deal with the outer elements. Don't come in and do that, Mike.”

There was a huff of laughter, but the brunet stopped to place both hands on the counter. “You're inside because you have work here, not because you're seeking shelter.”

It was his turn to roll his eyes as he raised in hands in fake defeat. “Yeah, yeah I know, you don't have to remind me. You want your usual?” He started to punch in the order of a chargrilled chicken club sandwich and lemonade, but stopped at the last second when he didn't hear or see any signs of agreement. “Uh.. Mike?”

Michael sucked in a breath and glanced off to the side for a second, clearly conflicted by something. “Um.. Yes I would like my usual, but.. I have something else to add to that.” He spoke slowly, making sure each word was said correctly and clearly as he slowly looked back at Adam. 

“Yeah sure, you want a milkshake or something?” 

“No.., well yes, but that’s not what I meant. Is there anyone here that goes to your school or anything?” 

“Uh..” Adam skimmed the nearly empty area and shook his head slowly. “No..? Why do I get the feeling that you’re going to ask me some serious question that’ll probably embarrass me?”

Whatever the reason was, it was enough to make Michael fidget with the hem of his shirt as the man stared down at his hands. “Embarrass, I hope not, but.. Are you free tonight? I got two tickets for a movie and well, I don’t know why I got two since I was planning on just going alone, but then I remembered that maybe I could ask you since we’ve known each other for a while and well..” Everything was said in one breath and Michael peeked up at Adam and grimaced as he tried his hardest to not give away how scared he was. 

He blinked once. Then twice. Then three times just for a good measure as his brain whirred around to process what he just heard. “Michael Novak, are you asking me out on a _date_?” The more he spoke the bigger the grin grew on his face until his eyes were slightly squinted from how it had spread from ear to ear. “Jesus Christ, I thought you’d never ask! And here I thought that maybe I’d have to ask you out or something.” 

“The son of the lord has nothing to do with this, Adam.” Michael replied warily, not even phased at the use of the name anymore. “And yes, I am asking you out on a date but how would it be a bad thing if you were to ask me? You say it like it's a bad thing or something.” Honestly speaking he would have probably sputtered nonsense if Adam had asked him first, but the thought was nice to think about nevertheless. 

“What? No, it's not a _bad_ thing, it's just that I was kind of hoping that you'd be the one to have the guts to ask.” Because he's been daydreaming about this very moment where he would maybe get asked out by the one and only man he's been drooling over for the past few months. At possibility of it actually happening was extremely slim, but look at him now. The smile hadn't budged an inch but the reality of what this meant was starting to kick in and he briefly thanked the gods that he didn't have to shake Michael's hand or anything when his hands were getting clammy. “But yes. Yes I'll go to that movie with you tonight. I don't get off until 7 though-”

“The movie starts at 8:30 and I can come pick you up if that's alright?” 

The look on Michael's face was the closest thing to being hopeful and there was no way in hell that he would turn down that offer. A night to spend with Michael at the movies and a chance to sit in that sleek looking car? “Yeah, sure. I mean, my won't be home until ten or eleven probably and I don't have a lot of homework either.” Adam looked around and snatched a napkin and a pen he carried on him at all times to scribble down a few digits. “Here, that's my number and address so just call or text me when you're on your way to pick me up.” And so he could be alerted and have enough time to not hyperventilate before their first date. 

It took a while but a slow smile spread across the brunet's face and even though it was the barest minimum of one, it was enough for Adam to grin even wider if that was possible. The napkin was taken and looked over once before it was stuffed in the pocket of Michael's jeans. “Thanks. Now, are you going to put my order in or am I going to have to find someone else to ring it up?” He teased, clearly meaning none of it.

“Seriously? You ask me out on a date and then go threaten that you'll go find someone else to put your order in? You're so gentleman like it swoons me.” Adam snorted and added in the milkshake before telling Michael how much everything was. The money was handed over and he cashed it in then gave the change back over. Now was the moment he fell silent and they shared a staring contest with each other. He was always the one that lost since the outcome of this was inevitable anyways and the moment right now wasn't any different. Adam deflated with a sigh and grumble under his breath. “Fine, go ahead and say it.” He muttered, glaring at Michael even though the brunet hadn't said anything yet, but it didn't take a genius to figure out the reason why he was hissing mentally at the other man.

“Thank you, Adam.” Michael said innocently though the feel of smugness bled through the blindingly perfect smile.

“Better thank me.” He mumbled to himself and Michael gave him a look that made him give another sigh. “My pleasure.” Adam grumbled as he made a face at the response but he couldn't help it. It was a stupid thing to say, period. 

“What was that? Sorry, I couldn't hear you.” The brunet leaned over the counter with a hand cupping his ear and Adam was about to swipe that smirk off of Michael's face.

“I said _my pleasure_.” Adam said louder, openly glowering at the pleased smile on Michael's face. “I hope you choke on your drink tonight.” 

“So mean spirited.” Michael tsked and received a bat to his arm in response a second later with a look from Adam that made him laugh. 

“Can it, Mike. Here, take your food and go.” He just so happened to turn around to see that the bag was packed with the milkshake on the side on the counter behind him. The items were grabbed and shoved at Michael with a scowl. 

“8:15 tonight. Don't forget, squirt.” Michael called out as he took the food and turned around to walk out the door.

“ _Dude_. Quit calling me that!” Adam shouted back, hating the way a smile curled at the side of his lips despite his distaste for the nickname.


End file.
